Revenge*
by tbtspaniard
Summary: Pick an ending...any ending....a real strong Pg-13...almost an R...


Revenge….

This is going to be my weirdest fic ever. I know I'm going to get flamed like a steak on the barby for this but still most of you will find this very odd. Well anyways READ ON!!

DING-DONG!!

Tai went to open the door unaware of his unfortunate fate that would come if he did. He had just paused his copy of the Matrix on his did player. His girlfriend Sora had left an hour agoto go shopping with Mimi. Little did she know this would be the last time she ever saw him alive…

DING-DONG!!

"Wait a sec! I'll be there in a minute!!" Tai yelled.

He ran to the door and opened it.

"Hey Izzy!" Tai said mildly surprised

"Hey Tai..Didn't you say you wanted me to take a look at your VCR?" Izzy replied

"No need to…I got a dvd today."

"Prodigous! I want one!…What movie are you watching?" Inquired Izzy.

"Matrix" replied Tai cooly.

"May I come in and watch it with you??"

"Sure" Replied Tai, grinning. 

Izzy and Tai stepped inside.

"Do you want some popcorn?" Asked Tai.

"I'd love some" Responded Izzy

As Tai left the room Izzy thought about what he was going to do. He gripped the cold hard piece of metal in his pocket feeling guilty. But he had to do this…no matter how hard it seemed. Tai had taken away his one true love in life…Sora takenouchi. When Mimi & Jyou announced that they were an item, Izzy didn't care…but when Sora and Tai did, it hit Izzy like a ton of bricks. He was crushed…so he decided… to do this…it was the only way.

BEEP!!!

AHHH!!

Izzy could tell the popcorn was done because of the beep and because of Tai's yell when he grabbed the bowl with his bare hands and nearly burned them.

This is it, Izzy thought, now or never…He gripped his hand gun as tai walked out of the kitchen. 

Step, step, went Taichi' s feet against the floor with each one Izzy felt increased guilt for what he was about to do. 

Pick an ending, ending 1, 2 or 3.

# ENDING 1

Izzy decided not to do it…it wasn't his style..He was better than this…He wanted to so badly but he knew it was wrong. He loosened his grip on his gun and inhaled deeply. He just had to move on…There are plenty of fish in the sea and Sora's just one of them. Nothings worth ruining you life for…especially a girl…

"Thanks Tai" Izzy said.

"Any time" Tai responded happily.

SKREECH!

"I really need to oil that" Tai said.

"Hi Tai! HI IZZY!" Sora said

She seemed more excited about Izzy than tai…

If I'm going to do this…I better do it now…it's my only chance… Sora

Thought

Sora inhaled loudly.

"Tai…I've got something to say….I love Izzy…more than you…"

# ENDING 2

Izzy tightened his grip on his gun and aimed it up.

"Tai…I'm sorry..but I have to." Izzy said coldly

"Izzy what are you doing??"

"Extracting revenge for all the emotional pain you've caused me"Izzy replied even colder than before.

CLICK! BANG!

Tai fell on the floor blood streaming from his fore head.

"Why Izzy, Why?"Tai said faintly before closing his eyes for the last time.

These words stuck in Izzy's head for quite a while constantly repeat themselves.

"Oh my god…what have I done?" Izzy said tears streaming from his eyes.

Izzy dropped the gun and ran. He ran as fast as he could. His conscious was torturing him.

It felt like it was eating away at him. He had the most horrible feeling in his stomach.

What have I done … I've just ruined my life… plus Sora's gonna be hurt. I know

This is going to affect her badly. Why have I done this… Izzy was so lost up in his thoughts

He had no idea he had just stepped in front of a speeding bus…

DOOSSH!

CRACK! 

AHHH!!!!

"Oh my god! Was that Izzy!" Sora shouted.

"Wha!" Cried Mimi waking up from her nap.

"I was getting some beauty sleep! HMPH!" Mimi said.

I hope that wasn't Izzy….I was just going home to break up with Tai…and to tell

Him I love Izzy….Oh please god let that be someone else and not Koushiro…

Sora thought to her self sadly…

ENDING 3.

Beginning of ending 2 all the way until…

CLICK! BANG!

The bullet shattered Tai's upper skull killing him almost inspontainiously. To 

Tai it was almost an eternity…His life flashed be fore his eyes…the digiworld…

His first date with Sora…the bullet hitting his skull…everything flew by.

SKREECH!!!!

The un oiled door opened

"Bye Mimi! It was fun!!!" Sora said!

She waved goodbye as Mimi disappeared down the hall.

She looked into the room and saw Tai and Izzy..She instantly realized

What happened.

"Izzy you !!!.."

CLICK!BANG!

Izzy shot Sora in the gut, Tears pouring down his face…

"To believe I was.. going to …tell you I …loved you.."She said coughing on her own blood and with those 

words she died.

Izzy felt a part of him died with her. Why'd he shoot her too? It was a sudden reaction.

A sudden reaction that Izzy wished never happened. There she went. His

One and only love in his life. The whole reason he did all this…Plus she said she 

loved him too…If he didn't shoot Tai none of this would've happened..Him and 

Sora would be a couple…

Well there was only one thing left to do..He knew this was his only option….

Izzy broughtThe gun up to his temple. He in haled deeply…

CLICK!BANG!

Pretty Cool, eh?

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
